


500 Prompt per una challenge

by Mei92



Category: Free!, Psycho-Pass, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Missing Moments, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei92/pseuds/Mei92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccoglierò qui 500 drabble/flashfic ispirate a vari fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) Pino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Pino  
> Fandom ---> Tennis no Oujisama  
> Personaggio o pairing ---> M. Bismarck; E. Siegfried

Dei pini: ecco da cosa erano circondati; Siegfried e Bismarck si stavano allenando nella Schwarzwald: entrambi facenti parte della Nazionale Tedesca, essendo compagni di doppio, si allenavano molto spesso assieme ed era ciò che stavano facendo in quel momento. Correvano e contemporaneamente facevano vari scambi; nessun lancio finiva con lo sbattere contro alberi o altro: erano belli agili, quindi non era molto difficile per entrambi.  
**"Sei già stanco?"** chiese Bismarck con fare strafottente, mentre vedeva il piú piccolo fermarsi a riprendere fiato.  
**"Stiamo correndo ininterrottamente da 3 ore, è il minimo, Bismarck-senpai!"** rispose il piú piccolo, con un sonoro sbuffo.


	2. 2) Guidare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Guidare  
> Fandom ---> Psycho Pass  
> Personaggio o pairing ---> Akane Tsunemori

Da quando aveva preso la patente, per Akane guidare era diventata una priorità assoluta. Non prendeva la macchina per andare al lavoro, eppure ogni singolo giorno, quando dovevano raggiungere posti dove indagare, era lei a farlo; Ginoza raramente guidava: lasciava fare a lei. Era una ragazza forse fin troppo prudente e non si esimava dal fissare il numero del proprio Psycho Pass di tanto in tanto.  
Preferiva avere compagnia e poter parlare con il collega, piuttosto che essere circondata dal silenzio assoluto.  
**"Stai attenta!"** la voce dell'ispettore Ginoza la riportò alla realtà.  
**"I-io... Mi dispiace."** si era spaventata sul serio: era fuori.


	3. 3) Tacchino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Tacchino  
> Fandom ---> Free!  
> Personaggi o Pairing ---> SouRin

**"Tadaima."** annunciò la voce calda di Rin, mentre il proprietario stesso si chiudeva la porta dietro di sè. Dopo essersi diplomati alla Samezuka, lui e Sousuke si erano frequentati per un po' e ora convivevano;  
**"Bentornato Rin, sono in cucina."** annunciò la voce di Sousuke, mentre nella padella saltava il riso che stava finendo di preparare. Sentí i passi del fidanzato precederlo ancor prima che facesse la sua apparizione sulla soglia della stanza.  
**"Che buon profumino! Riso con pezzi di tacchino?"** lo avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, ma voleva esserne sicuro del tutto.  
**"Vieni ad assaggiare."** rispose Sousuke girandosi con in mano una forchetta e sopra ad essa un piccolo assaggio.  
**"Ottimo come sempre!"** gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita e dopo aver terminato l'assaggio, lo baciò con dolcezza.


	4. 4) Kit di sopravvivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Kit di sopravvivenza  
> Fandom ---> Free!  
> Personaggi ---> Haruka, Makoto

Quando Makoto aveva sfidato l'oceano in tempesta per salvare Rei, non si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarti su un'altra isola al risveglio.  
Haruka era a qualche centimetro dal suo volto: probabilmente aveva provato a fargli la respirazione bocca a bocca, dato che Makoto stava sputando acqua.  
"Dove siamo? Non abbiamo con noi nemmeno un kit di sopravvivenza e poi... Dove sono Rei e Nagisa?" chiese con fare preoccupato, una volta che si fu ripreso e si fosse portato seduto sulla riva.  
"Non lo so, ma saranno in salvo anche loro." di poche parole come al solito... Eppure dentro di sè era felice che Makoto fosse salvo, anche se la sua faccia era inespressiva come al solito.


	5. 5 - Insalata

"Mizuki-kun, prova a dargli questa foglia di insalata, non ti mangia mica." Yuushi aveva sulla spalla il camaleonte di suo cugino e in una mano una foglia di insalata... Osservava il manager della St. Rudolph che, finchè era addosso al megane non faceva altro che allontanarsi da lui, troppo terrorizzato.   
"Non ci tengo minimamente, stammi lontano con quella cosa!" il dito attorno alla ciocca dei capelli che continuano ad attorcigliarla con fare fin troppo nervoso.  
"Speedy è del tutto innocua, giusto Kenya?" la speed star of Naniwa si girò verso i due, annuendo.  
"Si, non fa nulla, ma se Mizuki non vuole, non devi provare a costringerlo; ha paura, quindi dagliela tu." ma seriamente: perchè il cugino non lo capiva?  
"Avrà sempre paura, dovrebbe provarci e basta; capirebbe che non c'è motivo di averne paura." la mano libera era andata ad accarezzare la testa dell'animale.  
"Ti ringrazio per il tentativo, ma davvero non ci tengo: sono già svenuto quella volta in cui me lo sono trovato in testa." e alla fine Mizuki uscì da quella stanza, tornando nella propria; non avrebbe messo più piede lì dentro, non finchè quell'animale era libero.  
"Peccato... Buona continuazione di serata." rispose Yuushi, premiando infine Speedy.


	6. 6 - Trampolino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Trampolino  
> Fandom ---> Free!   
> Personaggio o pairing ---> ReiGisa

"Rei-chan, buttati! Ci sono io qui sotto, non aver paura." Nagisa e Rei erano andati in una piscina all'aperto e Nagisa aveva letteralmente costretto il povero Rei ad andare a fare qualche tuffo dal trampolino.  
"Nagisa-kun... Potrei farti male: non stare cosí vicino." il megane si teneva alle balaustre ai lati del trampolino: non era affatto una situazione meravigliosa, proprio per nulla.  
"Non ti preoccupare, basta che ti butti! Non vorrai mica restare lí fino a stasera, spero." lo specialista dello stile rana lo osservava dubbioso, mentre attendeva pazientemente. "Se non ti fidi a tuffarti di testa fallo a candela, ma scendi." 

Non lo avrebbe costretto mai piú a fare i tuffi dai trampolini: un conto era dai blocchi di partenza, un altro era quello. Alla fine, davanti all'insistenza del compagno, Rei si tuffò a candela, dopo aver fatto i suoi soliti calcoli. 

"Complimenti Rei-chan; ce l'hai fatta." vedere il sorriso sul volto di Nagisa risvegliò qualcosa in Rei, che annuí fiero di sè. Grazie a lui aveva superato un altro ostacolo.


	7. 7 - Fisarmonica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Prompt: # 7 - Armonica  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: nessuno  
> Lunghezza: 253  
> Eventuale pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei; famiglia Izuki

"Teppei-kun, ora che avete finito di fare i compiti mi suoneresti qualcosa con l'armonica? Ti prego..." la sorella minore di Izuki era appena apparsa come un falco sulla soglia della camera del fratello, nemmeno avesse avuto il sesto senso che ormai avessero finito di fare i compiti.  
"Va bene, ma sei sicura di non annoiarti? Per mia fortuna ho un buon repertorio di canzoni, ma se qualcosa non ti va bene, fammelo presente, oppure se hai qualche richiesta in particolare." ben disponibile come sempre, per Kiyoshi non era affatto un peso allietare il pomeriggio della ragazza con un po' di buona musica.  
"Non mi annoio: mi piace troppo ascoltarle e finirei con il fartele suonare altre volte, o meglio: ad ogni tua visita a casa nostra."

In realtà poteva essere anche una scusa: Teppei un po' gli piaceva, anche se sapeva che era grande e forse... Chissà: magari aveva già la ragazza. Kiyoshi sorrise a quelle parole e dopo aver messo nuovamente libri e quaderni nello zaino, ne prese fuori la custodia e dopo averla aperta e appoggiata sulla scrivania, ne estrasse l'armonica, nemmeno fosse qualcosa di estremamente prezioso e delicato.  
Aveva notato che la ragazza si era seduta sul letto e lui non perse tempo: le labbra andarono allo strumento e lui iniziò a produrre una delle canzoni che sapeva essere molto apprezzata dalla ragazza; Izuki dal canto suo incrociò le braccia al petto, in attento ascolto: l'aveva già capita e vedere il sorriso felice della sorellina, era davvero una cosa stupenda.


End file.
